


Boundless and Bare

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Don Lamb is a little like dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless and Bare

It isn't about love, or desire; it isn't about comfort, or companionship, or solace.

It's about death, and grief, and despair; it's about being able to feel something, _anything,_ even if it's this, even if it's hatred and loathing and disgust.

His lips are like razor wire; they cut her, tearing into her flesh, making her bleed. The pain is invigorating; it wakes her up, and she clings to it desperately, holding on to the one thing that can still make her feel something.

Kissing Don Lamb is a little like dying.

And dying is a little like being born.


End file.
